In the wiring of various electrical devices, there is often a requirement to extend an insulated electrical wire cable from one side of a wall to electrical terminal connections situated on the other side. When the terminal connections are made, it is frequently desirable to clamp, connect or otherwise hold the cable in advance of the terminal connections so that any pulling forces on the cable are absorbed at the clamp and not at the terminals where wires may loosen and cause a short circuit or loss of power. Cable connectors which perform this function are known. However, they typically comprise several pieces, including tightening screws or the like, and can be relatively awkward to install and use, especially in confined working spaces.